The Mistaken Fox
by Rachelmax228
Summary: Beware  self-insert When Naruto shows up at Rachel's house she doesn't believe it. Especially when he tells her something even she couldn't believe.  Sibling fic
1. Chapter 1

(Naruta)

I woke up and smiled into the nothingness. I was finally thirteen. Today. Now. My dog, Jewel, jumped in to my room and on my bed. I shrugged. I turned off my alarm clock and put on my favorite sweater. It hugged my body and was black. I also put on a pair of jeans and high heel boots so that I looked more adult. I put on mascara and brushed my teeth then ran downstairs. I thought my parents and brother were still asleep when I hear my mom yell down, "RACHEL, GET DRESSED!"

"MOM, I'M DOWNSTAIRS! I'M POURING CEREAL AND THEN I'LL LET JEWEL OUT," I yelled back as Jewel ran down. I ate my cereal and opened the door when I saw a boy who strangely looked familiar.

"Hey, I'm Naruto," he said proudly and I almost screamed. He was the main character of my favorite character and I didn't even know he was real!

"Shit, it's you," I cried out in happiness.

"You remember me?"

"Remember you from where?"

"I am your brother."

"And with that I say goodbye!" I closed the door on his face. I heard him squeal out in pain and mumble something about more respect and being the hokage.

"Mom, I'll let you take Jewel out," I called up and put on a winter jacket. Since it was February 28th it was cold out and it snowed recently. We've had a tough winter this year. I grabbed my book bag and ran out.

"Hey Ben," I smiled at my friend. He's a short but kinda cute guy who could get any girl he wants. Did I mention he's also a pervert? Anyway he smiled back at me.

"Hi Rachel. Happy birthday." I've been talking about my birthday all week so he knew about it.

"Thanks. Glad you remembered," I said as I grinned at him. He grinned back.

The bus came to a screeching halt and suddenly I hate a nervous feeling like something bad was gonna happen. Weird.

"Hey Lindsey. What's up," I asked her as I sat down in the seat next to hers. Lindsey is another short kid but she's taller then Ben by a lot. She has dark hair that she usually keeps messy and sometimes I wonder if she even brushes it at all.

"Hey Rach. Happy birthday," she smiled at me and I smiled back as I tried o forget about what happened with Naruto. This morning was weird.

"Thanks Lindsey. Oh looks like we're at school already," I said as I jumped off the bus and walked into the warm school. It was like a blast of heat.

I unpacked and put my bag and jacket in my locker. I grabbed everything I needed for my first three periods and walked to advisory. I sat down and listened to Kyle and Victoria fight. I had no idea what it was about but damn it was funny! They were having a screaming match and everyone including our guidance counselor, who was my advisory teacher, was laughing.

The bell rang and I ran to first period. I had Spanish with Senora Rand. Class went by quickly with nothing new so I walked to ELA. Again, nothing new, so I walked to chorus.

At chorus he let everyone go except for the NYSSMA kids. I sang "Tonight" from West Side Story. He cried when I sang because it was so beautiful (**A/N** JK! OMG if that was true I would love it but he just said I was ready). He let me out early because I was so good so I wandered. I was just getting out of the room when I saw Naruto again.

"God, you're such a stalker! Would you just leave me alone?" I was getting annoyed.

"Listen, 'Rachel,' you need to come with me before something happens," he exclaimed angrily. He was losing his temper and I knew that was dangerous. If he lost it enough then he could kill me.

"Naruto, I understand but nothing is gonna happen. Also why'd you put my name in quotations?"

"Because that's not your real name," His eyes looked a little red tinted and I was getting nervous. This must really make him upset or something bad happened recently. I'll go with being upset about this.

"Oh crap. My dream is coming true! I dreamt this last night but I never really thought it would happen!"

"You knew," he asked as the red disappeared from his eyes. I was safe for now.

"My name is Naruta isn't it?" He nodded and I sighed. I knew what was coming at seventh period. Someone will die. That was all I knew because the last I saw was me in complete rage. I woke up after that and hoped it wasn't true.

"Well Naruto, if this is gonna happen then I already know that the Akatsuki will be coming," I said nervously. "I'm not sure when though so we have to be on the lookout," he looked nervous and scared too. They come and take control of a kid in my class to test if I was the real nine tails jinchuriki and it turned out to be true.

The rest of the day moved quickly. My dorky yellow haired whisker bro followed me around all day and I told him that if we could stay for dinner then we could go after. He agreed. I introduced him to all my friends and after social studies at sixth period was over I became jumpy.

"Naruta, what's going on?" He asked me when he saw I kept looking around.

"In a little while I'm going to kill a boy in my class. I'm not exactly excited about that," I explain nervously. We walked into art and I saw a black cloak with red clouds. I instantly clung to Naruto.

"They're here aren't they?" I nodded at him nervously and sat in my seat. He sat in Kyle's. I turned my head and saw the red eyes of the Uchiha family. I bit my tongue and didn't say anything but I knew it was coming.

The hand signs were done and Itachi Uchiha looked in the direction of Nick. All I could describe that boy was Nick, nothing more. Nick walked over to me and said, "Nice hair Rachel."

"Thanks Nick. I worked really hard on it," I said with false excitement.

"And who's that boy in Kyle's seat, your boyfriend?" He sneered at me.

"Well if you must know, he's my twin brother," I smiled at him like he was a good friend. I felt Itachi's red eyes never leave my face.

"Yeah right. This nerd looks dumber then you!" Naruto jumped up from the seat and glared at him.

"Naruta, who is this jerk!" Naruto was pissed and I was too.

"His name is Nick and he's being controlled by Itachi Uchiha. I don't see Kisame but he couldn't be far," I turned back to look at Itachi and he looked surprised. I guess they don't have many gifted kids who are ninjas. Oh well.

"Well little girl. It seems that you are more observant then we thought I must say-"

"Oh go to hell," I interrupted him.

"Rachel, you should pay more attention to me!" Nick ran at me with his pocket knife and slashed at my cheek. I can't tell you exactly what happened next but the next thing I knew I was so angry. My eyes were red and I had whiskers markings on my cheeks like my brother. My nails were longer, claw-like and red chakra was flowing around me, incasing me with a fox-like outline. Rebecca and Lindsey walked in and screamed.

I jumped out of my seat and attacked him until I held his lifeless body in my hands. Rebecca ran up to me and screamed, "Leave him alone!"

The real Kyubi that was sealed inside me and, hungry for more blood, willed me to kill her too. I instantly passed out as I felt horrible and guilty about the two new lives I just ruined.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the Move

(Naruto)

I grabbed her and ran out, holding her limp body. I didn't know where to go or what was safe. All I knew was I had to get out of here.

I ran as fast as I could with her in my arms. Maybe I could go to the village. It would be safe there. If only I was stronger, then it would be so much simpler.

My thoughts were interrupted by Naruta stirring. Her eyes flickered open and I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god you're awake! I thought I lost my sister for a second," I told her.

"You idiot," she let out a soft laugh that I could feel, "I'm not about to die when my life gets this interesting."

I laughed too."I guess so but what do you think we should do? Where should we go?" I asked her nervously as I looked around.

"First let me down," she ordered me and so I did. "Next, we're going to a certain classroom. I gotta talk to someone who's gonna be with us."

I followed her into the room she told me her friend was in. I didn't understand why we had to go but I didn't understand a lot of things.

"Excuse me? Can I speak to Camryn please?" She asked and her friend came out and looked shocked when she saw me and her.

"Rachel? Why do you look like Naruto's sexy jutsu? Why is he here? You know I find him annoying but why did you get me?" Her friend asked the questions quickly and I made a face when she insulted me. I was about to reply when Naruta shot me a look.

"Naruto, don't speak. Listen Rynn, apparently I'm Naruto's twin sister. Don't ask more questions now cause we have to run. The school will find out I killed three kids in a few minutes and the Akatsuki are here. Let's go."

(Naruta)

We all ran out and headed out of the school. I couldn't believe what was going on in my life and I needed someone from my normal life who would understand. I thought of two things that would cheer Rynn up.

"Ya know something Cami? Naruto is no longer claimed by me. Disgusting," we both laughed. My anime friends and I were claiming people that we loved from anime that we would date if we could.

"Also, you're gonna get to meet Sasuke." A grin popped up on her face and I knew that there was probably a lot of confusion on Naruto's face. He didn't get it at all.

"So how are we going to get to Japan?" Rynn asked to interrupt us. I knew she wanted to see her claim as soon as possible. It meant a lot to her. I loved Sasuke too but not as much as I used to or how much she likes him.

"We're going there by plane and then train. That sound alright to you guys?" Naruto asked us and we both nodded.

I went home to say goodbye to my parents and we stopped at the high school to say goodbye to my brother too. Rynn went home to her parents to say goodbye too and once we were finished I called a taxi and we were off.

We walked off of the train. It seemed like forever since I got to relax but then I looked around and gasped with Rynn. We were at our new home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Welcome Home

(Naruta)

"Whoa!" I said so loudly that everyone around me turned to stare and Rynn smacked me. I leaned over and rubbed the red spot on my face that mimicked her handprint. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Watch your voice! When you say you don't feel self conscious I didn't think it went this far. You're gonna make people hate you before they know you." She scolded me but I rolled my eyes.

"Please, that happens either way. Been there, done that." I grinned and Naruto laughed at me.

"Listen, we have to go to Grandma Tsunade now." He told me and I nodded as he led us to the large building in the town. It was so huge, I could never believe it! Ha maybe one of the reasons Naruto always says "Believe it!" It makes a lot of sense.

We walked in and Tsunade really didn't look very old which surprised me. I figured she would look in her forties but that wasn't the case. I'd say late twenties.

"So you're the girl who's been causing trouble. A pleasure to meet you nine- tails." She told me seriously. I frowned at the title she gave me. "Who's the other girl with you?"

"Listen Grandma," I said crossly. "I'm not going to sit around as you insult me. I go by either Naruta Uzumaki or Rachel. I don't care which but I won't go by that."

"Hm. Feisty aren't cha? Well you still didn't answer one of my questions."

"Her name is Camryn. Now if it isn't too much I think she and I would like to meet Sasuke." I told her. She smirked when I said the emo heart throb's name. "Also I kind of want to me Sakura and say a few things to her." Rynn shot me a look and I laughed.

"Fine. Naruto has a mission today and you two can go with them and see what happens. Does either of youknow any techniques?"

Rynn and I looked at each other and said in unison "Yes," then laughed.

Tsunade walked over to me and handed me something from her pocket. I looked at the palm of my hand and Naruto, Rynn and I all gasped.

Tsunade smiled at me. "I didn't give Naruto the real one. I couldn't part with it but this one is. It will help you keep control. Now go off with Naruto and meet your new team. You guys are on the only team in history to have five kids, so set an example. We all nodded and ran off.

We got to the training grounds pretty quickly considering Rynn and I had no real training. I knew this would be a minor mission but I couldn't wait. We stopped and I couldn't stop myself from doing a fan girl scream and I heard Rynn did too when she saw Sasuke.

"Dobe, is this really a time for your stupid jutsu? And who is the girl?"

I puffed up angrily. "I am not a jutsu you cursed emo freak! I am a human being and don't you forget it. Rynn stop gawking at him. He doesn't deserve it." I said

"Well then who are you? And don't you dare talk to _my_ Sasuke that way!" Sakura glared at me.

I clenched my fists and Rynn put a hand on my shoulder. "Rach, calm down. This is our new team so we need to get used to it. This is not the time to make enemies." She told me.

And with that, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke and looked at me intrigued. "So you're Naruto's twin sister. WE had a feeling you'd bring a friend. Welcome to the team. I was notified that you already knew jutsus and knew some things about us, including our names." He said and I nodded

I walked over to Sasuke and forced myself to remain calm. "Listen, there's something I've always wanted to ask you to do and it would really make my day! Could you please say this?" I handed him a slip of paper and he sighed.

"No one can stop the power of the emo, except maybe the log. Damn that log! Also I love Rynn," He said and I caught Rynn and stopped her from feinting as I laughed along with Naruto. Of course Sakura was angered but I didn't care.

"Alright everyone. We are leaving now." Said Kakashi. He was a lot hotter in person.

"So, what is our mission?" I asked them. The sooner I knew, the better.

"Our mission is-"

"Wait!" I interrupted. "Don't say we have to save a cat"

"No, our mission is to visit the sand. They apparently may have a spy among their ranks."

"That's it? Too simple." Naruto grinned and I smacked the back of his head.

"'That's it? Too simple.' Are you an idiot or something? There's a spy in the sand! That's not good considering the Chunin Exams are coming so soon." They looked at me surprised and I rolled my eyes "that's right. I know things." I told them proudly and Rynn rolled her eyes.

"Well then, let's leave so we make it back in time," Sasuke said boredly. Does he ever have any emotions? Seriously.

"Alright. Team Kakashi, let's move out!" He said and we took off.


End file.
